Day Old Hate
by Snoobie
Summary: Irgendwann kommt der Punkt im Leben in der man seine Identität in Frage stellt. In dieser Zeit muss entschieden werden was richtig und was falsch ist. An diesem Punkt ist Draco Malfoy jetzt angelangt. Wie wird er handeln?
1. Hallo, Mister Malfoy

So. hier meine erste Fanfic ich hoffe sie gefällt und gewinnt Anklang. :) Es geht hauptsächlich um Hermine und Draco. Ich habe dieses Pairing lieben gelernt ;) Eine Freundin hat das erste Kapitel schon gelesen und wollte dass ich sofort weiter schreibe. Also: give it a try

Feedback ist erwünscht, auch Kritik! Bei Interesse zum Beta lesen bitte melden, bin schließlich nicht fehlerfrei.

Disclaimer: mir gehören die Figuren dieser Geschichte in keinster weiße, auch wenn ich Draco gerne mal n paar stunden für mich hätte. ;D die Handlungen sind von mir frei erfunden.

Habt Spaß!

* * *

><p>„Ich hoffe Sie sind sich bewusst darüber was sie auf sich nehmen, mein junger Mann. Es wird kein leichter Weg aber das Ministerium wird Sie unterstützen. Falls sich Ihr Vorhaben als eine Lüge herausstellt, wissen Sie was Ihnen blüht."<p>

Zur Antwort nickte der Blonde entschlossen. Klar wusste er was auf ihn zukommen würde. Er hatte lange genug gebraucht um sich seiner Entscheidung sicher zu sein.

Der Zauberminister stand von seinem Stuhl auf und geleitete seinen Gegenüber zur Tür. „So, Mister Malfoy. Melden Sie sich in der Aurorenzentrale, erklären Sie dass Ich Sie schicke und man wird sich um Sie kümmern. Bis bald."

„Ich danke Ihnen vielmals."

Schritt für Schritt, das Lächeln immer größer werdend, kam Draco Malfoy, eingeschriebener Todesser und Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, dem Aufzug des Zauberministeriums näher. Er betrat ihn und eine Minute später fand er sich auf dem Stockwerk der Aurorenzentrale wieder.

Er schritt in Richtung Sekretärin, die in ihren Schreibarbeiten vertieft wirkte. Tatsächlich aber versuchte sie sich selbst zu überreden nicht weg zu rennen.

Draco räusperte sich und als er den ängstlichen Blick der Frau vor ihm erhaschte, feixte er.

„Rufus Scrimgeour schickt mich hierher. Ich soll mich hier mit einem Auroren unterhalten."

„Ihr Name?"

Draco fing an zu lachen, „Ich bitte Sie."

Rote Farbe ging der Sekretärin durchs Gesicht, „Einen Moment bitte, Mister Malfoy."

Ihr Körper erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und bewegte sich zur ersten Tür rechts von ihr, schwer atmend klopfte sie, steckte den Kopf in die Tür und flüsterte mit dem Verborgenem in dem dahinter liegendem Zimmer. Langsam drehte sie sich wieder Draco Malfoy zu, „Nun, Sir Mister Weasley ist bereit sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten."

Der Blonde feixte erneuert. Mister Weasley also. Na, das wird ein Spaß.

Triumphierend ging er in Richtung Büro und gewährte sich selbst den Eintritt. In dem Raum befand sich ein pompöser Schreibtisch, dahinter ein großer roter Stuhl, darauf sitzend ein halb muskulöser Mann, mit wuscheligem rotem Haarschopf und Sommersprossen auf der Nase. Grimmig gucken konnte er ja schon mal.

„Hätte nicht gedacht dass ein Wiesel aufrecht hinter einem Schreibtisch sitzen kann." Pfiff Draco.

Ron Weasley knirschte mit den Zähnen, „Was willst du Malfoy?"

„Erstmal langsam. Willst du deinen Schulfreund nicht mal begrüßen und fragen wie es ihm geht? Ich meine, wir haben uns mindestens 4 Jahre lang nicht gesehen."

Weasley schwieg.

„Nun schön. Dann nicht." Langsam und glanzvoll schwang sich Malfoy auf den freien Stuhl der anderen Seite des Tisches, „Ich denke mal, du wolltest mir eh den freien Platz gewähren."

Ron schnaubte unverkennbar, „Was willst du hier?"

„Man hat mich hierher geschickt. Ich hätte auch lieber jemand anders getroffen."

„Wer?"

„Weasley, auch wenn man es in deiner Familie vielleicht nicht gewohnt ist, aber man spricht in ganzen Sätzen wenn man mit seinen Mitzauberern kommunizieren möchte."

Der Auror musste all seine Gedanken zusammen reißen um seinen Gesprächspartner nicht den Zauberstab an den Hals zu richten. Malfoy. Schon in seiner Schulzeit waren sie immer Feinde gewesen und jetzt saß dieser dreckige Todesser vor ihm und grinste ihm ins Gesicht als wäre er was Besseres. Kein Stück hat er sich verändert. Schon immer war er ein arrogantes, eingebildetes Miststück gewesen. Ein Missgeschick der Natur.

„Wer hat dich hier her geschickt?"

„Rufus Scrimgeour."

Ron klappte die Kinnlade nieder „ Um dich auszuliefern?" Er wusste dass dieser Gedanke lächerlich war. Klar würde sich kein Todesser freiwillig ausliefern lassen. Schon gar nicht der stolze Draco Malfoy. Aber kein anderer Gedanke konnte ihn einholen.

„Weasley, würde ich mich denn einfach ausliefern lassen wie ein kleines schwaches Hündchen?" Natürlich nicht. „Ich bin hier weil ich einen Plan habe. Und der Zauberminister höchstpersönlich hat diesem Plan schon zugestimmt. Du bist… sagen wir, einfach nur das Werkzeug dazu."

„Was für ein Plan?"

„Ich werde dir vorerst nichts verraten. Eigentlich kann ich dich auch gar nicht gebrauchen. Ich brauche jemanden der was von Zauberei versteht und nicht jemanden der sich selbst zum Schnecken spucken bringt."

„Malfoy, zügele deine Zunge oder du spuckst gleich keine Schnecken sondern Zähne! Hätte Rufus Scrimgeour mich nicht für fähig genug gehalten, hätte er dich nicht zu mir geschickt."

In diesem Moment klopfte es und die Sekretärin steckte ängstlich ihren Kopf herein, „Mister Weasley, Mister Malfoy. Es tut mir leid, mir ist in meiner Eile ein Fehler unterlaufen. Mister Malfoy, Sie sollten bei Misses Granger Platz finden."

Malfoy feixte. Sehr schön, Granger.

„Wie wäre es, Missy, wenn sie Hermine einfach hier hin schicken. Mister Malfoy wird nichts dagegen haben seine Angelegenheit mit uns beiden zu klären."

Bevor Malfoy antworten konnte, wandte sich Missy ab und ein paar Sekunden später stand Hermine Granger in der Tür. Als sie erblickte mit wem ihr Freund Ron Weasley sprach weiteten sich ihre Augen. Sie schaute zu Malfoy dann zu Ron.

„Hermine, setz dich, ich denke Malfoy hat was zu erklären." Erklärte ihr Ron widerwillig und machte Hermine Platz in seinem Stuhl. Hermine hatte aber nicht vor sich zu setzen. Sie stand wie angewurzelt an ihrem Ort und starrte Malfoy an.

Malfoy hatte sein Feixen immer noch nicht verloren. Sein Blick ruhte auf Granger während er sprach.

„Ja, allerdings. Auch wenn ich lieber mit ihr alleine wäre, weil dein Wieselhirn das ganze eh nicht verstehen wird."

Ron biss die Zähne zusammen, aber bewegte sich nicht im Geringsten Richtung Tür.

„Nun dann." Er ignorierte Ron und sprach allein zu Hermine. „Ich bin hier um von den Plänen meines Vaters zu erzählen. Er hat vor in die Fußstapfen des Dunklen Lords zu treten."

„HA! Ist es nicht das was du Frettchen willst? Papis kleines Schoßhündchen sein und gut aussehen während dein Vati in die Fußstapfen der größten Missgestalt der Geschichte tritt?" Ron, sah ungläubig auf.

„Nein Weasley, das möchte ich nicht.", antwortete Malfoy schlicht.

Ron lachte sarkastisch, „Du willst selber der sein der als Nachfolger von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem gilt!"

„Nein, Weasley. Beweis Manieren und lass mich ausreden. Ich versichere, dass ich nicht will dass ich als sein Nachfolger gelte. Ich will weder dass ich, noch dass jemand anders seine Nachfolge antritt. Und bevor du dein Schandmaul wieder aufreißt – ich will auch nicht mächtiger werden als er."

„Und warum sollten wir dir hier glauben?"

„Naja, das werdet ihr im Laufe der Geschehnisse erfahren."

„Und wo liegt dein Motiv?"

„Auch das werdet ihr vielleicht in der nächsten Zeit erfahren."

„Malfoy, tu nicht auf geheimnisvoll und scheinheilig. Du bist das mieseste Schwein dieser Erde und daran wird sich nichts ändern. Meiner Ansicht nach ist das hier Zeitverschwendung. Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich muss Typen wie dich ausrotten."

Das gefiel Draco gar nicht. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

„ICH habe hier meine Zeit verschwendet! Denkst du dass deine Zeit hier was bringt? Im Büro rum zu sitzen und so zu tun als würdest du in dieser Welt auch nur ansatzweiße etwas bringen? Während andere wenigstens versuchen was zu ändern? Warum begebe ich mich nur in die Nähe eines stinkenden, ekelhaften…-"

„ich mach's." schmiss Hermine in den Raum.

Jetzt klappte tatsächlich den beiden Männern gleichzeitig die Kinnlade runter. Wobei Draco sich schnell wieder fing und sein gewohntes Feixen auflegte.

„Bist du warnsinnig Hermine?"

„Ron, denk doch mal nach. Rufus Scrimgeour, der Zauberminister höchstpersönlich steht hinter ihm. Auch wenn ich es nicht glauben will, aber es muss Wahrheit in seinen Worten liegen."

Natürlich. Hermine und die Autoritätspersonen. Wie konnte Ron so was vergessen?

„Hermine, er ist Todesser. Er wird seinen Vater nie verraten. Er ist DRACO MALFOY!"

Da sprang Draco dazwischen. „Danke, ich glaube sie wird wissen wer ich bin. Ich denke sie wird mich, im Gegensatz zu dir, auch noch kennen lernen. Aber eure Diskussionen bringen mich hier nicht weiter. Granger, wenn du es ernst meinst treffen wir uns morgen um 14.00 Uhr bei Florean Fortescue." Mit seinen letzten Blick auf Hermine gerichtet verschwand er schnurstracks aus Ron Weasley's Büro.

Hermine sah Ron an, der finster zurücksah. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich rum um ihr eigenes Büro aufzusuchen.

* * *

><p>Ich bin mir klar darüber dass das Kapitel nicht lang ist, aber irgendwo muss man ja einen Schnitt machen :)<p> 


	2. Das ewige Rätsel

Als Hermine in ihr Büro trat, musste sie stark aufatmen. Sie wusste selber nicht genau was sie da gerade getan hatte. Sie wollte jetzt aber nicht viel darüber nachdenken sondern es einfach ganz auf sich zukommen lassen. Ganz untypisch für sie.

Sie seufzte.

Langsam fing sie an wichtige Akten, die sie Zuhause durcharbeiten würde, zusammen zu packen. Sollte sie sich etwa auf morgen vorbereiten? Malfoy's Akte durcharbeiten? Nein, sie wollte es doch auf sich zukommen lassen. Dennoch konnte es doch nicht schaden… oder doch? Unentschlossen suchte sie im Aktenschrank nach seiner Akte. Sie fand keine.

Vielleicht hatte der Zauberminister sie noch. Sie entschied sich ihre Nachforschungen auf morgen zu verlegen.

Als sie am Abend in ihrer Wohnung ankam, merkte sie schon von Anfang an dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und ging langsam in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Alle Lichter waren aus, kein Laut war zu hören. Leise flüsterte sie den Zauberspruch um Licht zu bekommen und sie erschrak. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück.

Draco Malfoy saß seelenruhig in ihrem Sessel und lächelte sie an.

„Granger." Er zwinkerte ihr belustigt zu.

„Was machst du hier? Wie hast du das geschafft?"

„Ich dachte du bist intelligent. Natürlich treffen wir uns nicht einfach bei Fortescue's. Was sollen die Leute von mir denken wenn ich mich mit einem Schlammblut treffe? Ich habe das gesagt um Weasley zu täuschen. Und wie ich es hier hin geschafft habe? Deine Schutzzauber sind ein Witz."

Hermine ignorierte die Beleidigung ihr gegenüber. „Kannst du nicht wie jeder andere Mensch deine Besuche ankündigen?"

„Wie gesagt. Ich dachte du wärst intelligent. Gefällt dir meine Gesellschaft etwa nicht?"

„Wohl kaum."

„Mach dir nichts draus. Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

„Du musst dir meine Gesellschaft nicht aufzwingen. Warum machst du das ganze?" wollte Hermine nun leicht gereizt wissen.

„Das habe ich bereits gesagt. Ich brauche jemanden der mir hilft den Fehlern meines Vaters vorzubeugen."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

Draco ignorierte ihren Blick und schaute sich um. „Nicht grad das was ich gewohnt bin.", erkannte er und stach mit seinem Zauberstab in Hermines dunkelgrünes Sofa, was die Besitzerin zum schnauben brachte.

„Oh Gott, du wirst dich auch nicht dran gewöhnen müssen!"

„Da liegst du falsch. Du wirst mich hier jetzt öfter antreffen. Du wirst mit mir zusammenarbeiten, das heißt du wirst auf mich hören müssen."

Warum machte sie das ganze überhaupt? Warum ließ sie sich das gefallen? Warum schickte sie ihn nicht einfach weg? Ganz im Inneren war aber etwas an seinem Vorhaben interessiert.

Sie drehte sich um und bewegte sich Richtung Küche ohne auch nur noch ein Wort an Malfoy zu verschwenden. Als sie mit ihrem Essen zurückkehrte, war er verschwunden. An seinem Platz lag eine Notiz.

_Bis morgen._

Daneben lag seine, im Ministerium verschwundene, Akte. Hermine vergaß ihr Essen und langte nach der Mappe.

_Draco Malfoy, *5. Juni 1980, Zauberer 49302._

Sie atmete tief ein und öffnete die Mappe. Sie würde gleich alles über ihn wissen. All die Namen seiner Opfer lesen.

_Sohn von Lucius Malfoy und Narcissa Malfoy geb. Black_

_Schulbildung in Hogwarts-Schule für Hexen und Zauberer erlangt. Erfolgreich abgeschlossen._

_Im Sommer 1996 angebliche Mitgliedschaft der Todesser bestätigt. Dunkles Mal wurde nie identifiziert._

Hermine blätterte weiter, aber da war nicht mehr. Hatte er den Rest etwa bei sich? Oder gibt es keinen Rest? Und was heißt _angebliche Mitgliedschaft_?

Noch einmal blätterte sie die Akte durch. Nichts.

Lange saß sie da und dachte über ihn nach. Was für ein Tag!

Sie hätte es für wahrscheinlicher gehalten dass Voldemort wieder aufersteht, als das Draco Malfoy sich im Zauberministerium blicken lässt um sich gegen zu seinen Vater zu wenden. Sie freute sich keineswegs auf die nächsten Tage. Wer wollte schon gerne mit einem gehassten Menschen Kontakt haben?

Sie entschied sich schließlich es für heute sein zu lassen. Ihr Essen war nun eh schon kalt.

Am nächsten Tag kam Hermine mit ihrer Arbeit einfach nicht hinterher. Sie hatte sich mit Draco beschäftigt, an Stelle von, einfach zuhause zu arbeiten.

Ihr Arbeitstag verging somit so schnell, dass sie sich vorkam als wäre sie gerade einmal eine Stunde dort gewesen. In ihrer Wohnung erwartete sie schon Draco Malfoy.

„Ich bin nicht gerade angetan davon, dass du in meiner Wohnung rein und raus spazierst wie es dir gefällt.", bemerkte Hermine als sie ihn wieder am gleichen Ort wie gestern fand.

„Keine Sorge Granger, mich interessiert hier nichts auch nur ein bisschen."

Hermine hatte sich in diesem Moment fest dazu entschlossen ihre Schutzzauber zu verstärken. Gleich morgen würde sie sich dieser Entscheidung widmen.

„Brauchst du nicht."

Draco's Worte ließen Hermine zusammenzucken. Bitte was? Sie schaute ihn fragend an.

„Na, deine Schutzzauber. Du brauchst sie nicht zu verstärken. Das hab ich schon erledigt."

Hermine klappte der Mund auf. „Wer. Wer gibt dir das Recht dazu dich in mein Leben einzumischen?"

„Um genau zu sein, du Granger. Du hast dein Einverständnis dazu gegeben. Schon vergessen?"

„Oh nein. OH NEIN, Draco Malfoy! Dazu ganz bestimmt nicht!"

„Pass auf. Ich werde es dir noch mal erklären: ICH bestimme wie wir voran gehen und niemand anders. DU hast dich dazu entschieden dich MIR anzuschließen. Und wir arbeiten nach MEINEN Regeln."

Draco hatte seinen Platz verlassen und kam während er sprach Hermine immer näher. Diese wich nicht von ihrer Stelle, dennoch stockte ihr der Atem als Draco's Nase schließlich nur noch einige Zentimeter von ihrer eigenen entfernt war.

Er sah sie mit finsterem Blick an, schnaubte und wand sich dann von ihr ab.

„Es ist nicht meine Art ein Schlammblut zu beschützen, aber bei dir bleibt mir hier nichts anderes übrig."

„Ich kann mich selbst beschützen."

Draco lachte höhnisch. „Ohja. Wenn dir 3 Todesser Avada Kedavra auf den Hals schießen, hast du bestimmt die Chance dich zu beschützen."

„Vorher habe ich auch mit dieser Gefahr gelebt."

„Vorher warst du auch nicht Teil meines Plans."

„Und was hast du alles bezüglich der Schutzzauber getan?"

„Nichts Besonderes. Aber niemand außer uns Zweien ist nun fähig deine Wohnung zu betreten."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, „Bitte was? Bestimmst du jetzt mein privates Leben?"

„Du kannst dein Privatleben wo anders feiern."

„Wer gibt dir das Recht dazu…-"

„Granger. Wollen wir das Thema jetzt noch zehn Mal durchnehmen? Dein Arbeitgeber gibt mir das Recht dazu. Und jetzt würde ich gerne über meine Pläne reden, denn ich habe meine Zeit hier schon genug vergeudet." Er war nun schon wirklich genervt. Dass diese Frau nicht einfach mal den Schnabel halten konnte.

Als Hermine nicht mehr protestierte, sondern ihren Körper auf das Sofa beförderte fing Draco an zu erklären.

„Nun. Die nächsten Wochen wird deine Arbeit von deinen Kollegen übernommen." Als Hermine gerade wieder protestieren wollte, erhob er die Hand und brachte sie damit zum schweigen.

„Du wirst deine ganze Konzentration brauchen. Für mich. Ich werde dir Sachen über meinen Vater erzählen. Eigentlich werde ich dir sogar alles über meinen Vater erzählen. Du wirst mir Zaubertrankzutaten besorgen müssen. Irgendwann werden wir uns in andere Personen verwandeln. Keiner sollte je herausfinden dass wir es waren. Das Ziel ist, dass es meinen Vater letztendlich nicht mehr gibt."

Seiner Zuhörerin stockte der Atem. „Du willst deinen eigenen Vater umbringen?"

„Fangen wir schon mal damit an, dass wir ihn meinen Erzeuger nennen. ‚Vater' genannt zu werden haben nur wenige verdient."

„Das ändert nichts an deinem Vorhaben."

„Tatsächlich nicht. Aber das ist meine Sache. Du wirst nur der Mittel zum Zweck werden. Die Finger mache ich mir schmutzig."

„Aber… gibt es keinen anderen Weg?"

„Granger, würde es einen anderen Weg geben, wäre ich ihn schon längst gegangen."

„Mit anderen Worten bin ich diejenige die dir beim Morden helfen soll?"

„Ja."

„Sowas kann nun wirklich niemand von mir erwarten. Ich werde deine dreckigen Machenschaften nicht unterstützen."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Dann wirst du also zusehen wie mein Erzeuger da weiter macht wo der Dunkle Lord aufgehört hat. Er wird dämliche Muggle töten und Schlammblüter foltern. Mal schau'n wann es dich trifft."

„Was interessiert es dich? Du bist doch kein Stück besser als er!"

„Wäre ich kein Stück besser, würde ich nichts dagegen unternehmen wollen. Ich habe mit der Zeit gelernt, dass es nicht immer eine Sache des Blutes ist."

„Jaaa. Klar."

„Es darf deine Meinung bleiben, was du darüber denkst. Granger, ich brauche dich dafür. Und du hast mir deine Zusage gegeben. Mach einen Rückzieher wenn dir die Zukunft dieser Welt egal ist."

In Hermines Gehirn ratterte alles. Es war klar, dass Malfoy sich kein Stück geändert hatte. Noch offensichtlicher war, dass er in diesem Moment nur log. Natürlich war das Ganze eine Falle und sie hatte sich gnadenlos ausgeliefert.

Dennoch konnte sie nicht anders als zu hoffen dass sie falsch lag.

„Malfoy. Nur ein kleiner Fehltritt und ich sorge dafür dass dein Leben in Askaban enden wird."

„Schön, dass ihr euch da einig seid."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Du und Scrimgeour."

„Achso." Hermine hatte ganz vergessen, dass der Zauberminister in seinen Plänen eingeweiht war. Sie fühlte sich dadurch aber gleich wieder sicher.

„Ich möchte, dass du gleich morgen alles besorgst was mal für den Vielsafttrank benötigt."

„Aber woher soll ich Baumschlangenhaut und das Horn eines Zweihorns herbekommen? Ich hatte nicht vor für dich zu verreisen!"

Draco war wegen Hermines Protesten nur minder stark gereizt.

„Darum habe ich mich bereits gekümmert." Er stand auf. „Ich werde morgen zur gewohnten Zeit wieder hier sein."

„Warum treffen wir uns eigentlich bei mir? Wohnst du etwa noch bei Mami und Papi?"

„Nein. Aber Pansy wäre genauso wenig angetan wie ich, jeden Tag ein Schlammblut im Haus zu haben." Mit dieser Antwort apparierte er.

Hermine fing an zu grinsen. Er war immer noch mit dieser mopsgesichtigen Hexe zusammen. Immerhin passten sie zueinander.

Arrogant und Ekelhaft.

Natürlich hatte Hermine am nächsten Tag die Zutaten alle wie abgesprochen besorgt. Auf sie war immer Verlass.

Draco beschwor mitten in ihrer Wohnung einen Kessel hervor und platzierte ihn auf der Feuerstelle ihres Kamins. Hermine gefiel es überhaupt nicht, dass er sie nicht nach Erlaubnis fragte. Ihr passte es nicht dass das Ganze überhaupt in ihrer Wohnung passierte. Doch sie beschwerte sich nicht weiter. Sie ließ es einfach über sich ergehen, mit dem Gedanken dass es alles zu einem guten Zweck sei.

Vor dem Kessel sitzend begann Draco den Trank zu brauen. Er murmelte das Rezept immer wieder vor sich hin, während er die Zutaten nebenbei in die vorgeschriebenen Stücke zauberte. Hermine beobachtete ihn dabei still.

„Ist es okay, wenn ich mir was zu essen mache? Ich meine… ich glaube du schaffst das schon alleine…"

Draco nickte abwesend und wedelte mit der Hand um ihr das Zeichen zu geben, dass sie gehen sollte.

Toll, jetzt fragte sie ihn schon nach Erlaubnis! Es war doch ihre Wohnung hier!

Gefrustet stampfte sie in die Küche um sich einen Pudding aus dem Kühlschrank zu schnappen. Sie entschied sich nicht wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückzukehren, es war doch eh egal ob sie nun dabei war oder nicht.

Sie aß ihre Mahlzeit so langsam wie es ging, einfach nur um einen Grund zu haben nicht wieder in seiner Nähe zu sein. Wie sollte das nur weiter gehen wenn sie sich jetzt schon von selbst etwas verbat?

„Granger." Draco befand sich im Türrahmen und blickte auf sie herab.

Hermine blickte auf, „Was?"

Er ignorierte ihre Patzigkeit. „Ich habe nun die Basis geschaffen. Morgen füge ich den Rest hinzu. Danach haben wir einen Monat um meine Pläne zu vertiefen. Sorge dafür, dass der Kessel ständig brodelt. Der Trank muss perfekt sein, wir können uns keine Fehler erlauben. Ich komme morgen früher, um die Zutaten zum richtigen Zeitpunkt hinzuzufügen. Und gönn dir mal ne Stunde Schlaf, du siehst schrecklich aus."

„Ich werde bestimmt keinen Schlaf finden mit dem Gedanken, dass du jede Sekunde wieder hier auftauchen wirst, Malfoy."

„Also denkst du an mich, sehr schön." Mit einem Feixen apparierte er wieder.

Dieses ekelige Geschöpf. Nun hatte sie die Wohnung wieder für sich. Ihr war bewusst dass sie schrecklich aussehen musste. Sie hatte tatsächlich nicht gut geschlafen, weil sie ständig über nachdenken musste was Draco vorhatte. Sie fragte sich ständig ob es richtig war an seiner Seite zu stehen.

Sie seufzte genervt. Jetzt alles rückgängig zu machen war nicht ihre Art.

Draco kehrte zurück zu seinem Haus. Hier war alles pompös. Nicht so herunter gekommen und Secondhand mäßig wie bei Granger. Hier fühlte er sich wohl. Er öffnete die Tür und trat in die große Diele. Er atmete tief durch. Ahh, keine Schlammblutluft mehr.

Plötzlich stutzte er. Tief in seinem Inneren rebellierte etwas. Er hatte sich vorgenommen nicht mehr so zu sein wie sein Vater. Keine Blut-Klischees mehr. Aber sich dieses Denken abzugewöhnen, stellte sich als schwieriger heraus als er gedacht hatte.

Er behandelte die Zauberer immer noch unterschiedlich. Granger sollte eigentlich in dieser Hinsicht nützlich sein. Aber er mochte sie einfach nicht. Kein Stück. Ihre Besserwisserei, ihr Aussehen und ihr Gezicke – Unerträglich.

Draco beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken dass er machtvoller war als sie. Sollte sie sich noch einmal quer stellen würde er sie seine Macht spüren lassen.

Er rümpfte die Nase. Schon wieder. Er wollte nicht mehr so handeln.

Ein ganzer Neuanfang war geplant. Symbolisch hatte er schon die Opferliste seiner Akte verbrannt. Bald würde auch sein Vater dran glauben müssen. Und dies' sollte letztendlich auch der Letzte Mord seiner Karriere werden.

Draco ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Natürlich wartete hier keine Pansy auf ihn. Er wusste selbst nicht warum er Granger über Pansy erwähnt hatte. Es war ihm aber auch egal, kein Thema worüber man sich Gedanken machen musste. In Wahrheit hasste ihn Pansy mittlerweile. Sie sagte damals, er sei ihr zu aggressiv geworden. Und diese Tatsache stimmte tatsächlich, er war zu aggressiv. Aber er hasste es er zu sein. Der Name ‚Malfoy' wurde von jedem ausgesprochen als wäre er ein Schimpfwort.

Er entkleidete sich und glitt unter die Decke. Am liebsten würde er jedes Mal schreien wenn er hier lag. Die Stille erdrückte ihn und die Einsamkeit brachte ihn um.

Jahrelang hatte ihn niemand mehr hier besucht. Seine Eltern waren hier nicht mehr willkommen. Er brach den Kontakt vor Monaten ab, als er sich dazu entschied sein Leben zu ändern. Ihnen war das natürlich nicht klar. Für sie war Draco im Ausland um schwarze Magie zu erlernen, Magie die man hier in England nicht kannte. Welche Magie das auch immer sein sollte. Ihnen schien es relativ egal zu sein, schließlich meldeten sie sich nicht. Freunde waren reine Zeitverschwendung – früher. Aber heutzutage wollte niemand Kontakt zu Draco haben. Es war dieses Problem mit seinem Nachnamen. Aber das würde sich alles ändern.

Während er so da lag und über seine Zukunft nachdachte, glitt er langsam in den Schlaf.

* * *

><p>SO, Kapitel Nummer 2 ist abgeschlossen. Ich habe beschlossen lieber kürzere Kapitel, aber dafür öfter zu posten. Naja, solang ich Zeit habe. Denn Abitur und Arbeit ist manchmal nicht vereinbar mit Freizeit.<p>

Findet ihr es besser so? Oder wollt ihr lieber lange Kapitel aber dafür 4 Wochen warten?


	3. Liebe den, der dich liebt

Oh Gott, knappe 1000 Wörter weniger als das vorherige Kapitel. Ich hatte die Woche über kaum Zeit, habe das Kapitel aber heute erfolgreich bewältigt. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem! Das Abitur macht momentan echt einen Zombie aus mir - Klausurenphase.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, meine Lieben.

* * *

><p>Als Hermine erwachte hatte sie einen Beschluss gefasst: Sie würde zu Rufus Scrimgeour gehen und mit ihm reden. Also machte sie sich fertig und landete eine Stunde später im Ministerium. Der Aufzug beförderte sie in die oberste Etage. Sie trat vor die Tür des Zauberministers und klopfte.<p>

„Bitte?"

Hermine zögerte bevor sie vorsichtig die Tür öffnete. „Entschuldigen sie die Störung."

„Miss Granger! Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Ja, ich würde gerne mit Ihnen über Draco Malfoy reden, wenn Sie erlauben."

Scrimgeour sah verwundert aus, „Aber natürlich. Setzen Sie sich bitte", antwortete er und verwies auf den freien Stuhl gegenüber von sich.

Hermine ging dieser Bitte nach.

Ihr Gesprächspartner sah sie fragend an, also entschied sie sich einfach zu reden.

„Also, es ist so… Malfoy. Ich meine Mister Malfoy will mit meiner Hilfe seinen Vater ermorden. Ich schätze das ist Ihnen bewusst."

Scrimgeour nickte. „Ja, ich weiß über seine Pläne bescheid."

„Aber ich verstehe nicht warum Sie das zulassen können."

„Er hat mir seine Gründe erläutert und ich habe sie für plausibel genug gehalten um es zu zulassen. Es sieht so aus als wäre Lucius Malfoy ein gutes Opfer gegenüber vielen anderen 1000 Menschen."

„Aber wie können Sie sich sicher sein? Ich kenne Draco Malfoy lang genug um zu wissen, dass er hinterhältig ist."

„Ich habe meine Gründe warum ich ihm meinen Glauben schenke. Die werde ich hier aber nicht weiter erläutern. Miss Granger, machen Sie sich keine Gedanken darum. Ihre Aufgabe ist es einfach nur die Stütze für Mister Malfoy zu sein. Glauben Sie mir, er meint es gut mit dieser Welt."

„Sie glauben ihm wirklich?" Hermine wusste nicht wie ihr geschieh.

„Allerdings. Wäre das alles? Oder haben Sie noch Fragen? Ich müsste nämlich gleich zu einem Treffen."

„Oh nein. Machen Sie sich keine Umstände."

„Miss, ich bitte Sie aber um eins: Machen Sie es ihm nicht zu schwer. Er meint es wirklich gut."

„Ich versuche es bereits. Vielen Dank, Mister Scrimgeour."

Er lächelte ihr zu, sie stand auf und verließ sein Büro. Dieses Gespräch war alles andere als zufrieden stellend gewesen. Alles was sie jetzt wusste war, dass Malfoy wirklich Befugnisse von Rufus Scrimgeour erhalten hatte. Und dass er an seiner Entscheidung nicht zweifelte. Vielleicht sollte sie Malfoy wirklich eine Chance geben. So lächerlich dieser Gedanke auch war. Gedankenverloren stieg sie in den Aufzug ohne zu bemerken wer mit ihr fuhr.

„Hermine!" Ron strahlte ihr ins Gesicht.

„Hallo Ron", Hermine lächelte wehmütig.

„Was ist los? Ist es wegen Malfoy? Hat er dir etwa-"

„Nein, hat er nicht Ron. Keine Sorge. Ich war hier um mit Scrimgeour über Malfoy's Pläne zu sprechen. Ich dachte dass das ganze von Malfoy eine Falle sein könnte, aber Scrimgeour hat ihm seinen Segen gegeben."

Ron schnaubte, „Ich habe auch bereits mit ihm gesprochen. Er scheint wirklich hinter ihm zu stehen. Aber ich glaube Malfoy kein Stück. Er ist ein elendiger Bastard."

Der Aufzug kündigte an, dass sie nun auf der Etage der Aurorenzentrale waren. Ron hielt inne.

„Kommst du?" fragte er sie.

„Ich arbeite vorerst nicht. Ich habe Sonderurlaub um mich auf Malfoy zu konzentrieren." Sie verzog ihr Gesicht.

Ihm gefiel es anscheinend auch nicht. „Na dann.", sagte er und verließ den Aufzug ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Und wieder seufzte Hermine. War das jetzt etwa ihre Schuld? War er jetzt wirklich deswegen sauer? Es war für sie bestimmt kein Vergnügen jeden Tag mit diesem Frettchen zu verbringen!

Nie zuvor war sie öfter gefrustet als in den letzten zwei Tagen. Malfoy fing jetzt schon an ihr Leben zu zerstören.

Sie wollte nicht wieder in ihre Wohnung. Noch weniger wollte sie hier sein ohne zu arbeiten. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als nach Haus zu gehen. Alle anderen waren um diese Zeit arbeiten. Noch ein Gedanke der sie frustrieren ließ.

Aber sie hatte auch lange keine Zeit mehr für sich gehabt, sie würde sich ein Buch nehmen und es genießen.

Als sie aber Zuhause ankam, konnte sie diesen Plan sofort wieder über Bord werfen. Malfoy.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen packte sie sich an die Stirn. Das war natürlich genau der Zeitpunkt in dem sie ihn nicht sehen wollte. „Malfoy! Entweder, du fängst an dich anzukündigen oder ich schicke dir das nächste Mal einen Fluch auf den Hals, wenn du noch mal hier einfach erscheinst! Und um deinen Vater kümmere ich mich wenn es dann soweit ist."

Er schaute sie feixend an. Sein Blick wurde dann aber ernst. „Ich bitte dich. Du wärst nicht mal fähig mir auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen. Geschweige denn meinem Vater."

„Willst du es etwa herausfordern?"

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Aber bleib dabei wenigstens realistisch. Du hast zu viel Herz für so was."

Hermine stutzte. „Jetzt behauptest du auch noch mich zu kennen?"

„Oh ja, ich kenne dich! Du bist ein zickiges, nervendes, besserwisserisches, dreckiges…-"

Dem folgte ein Zischen und ein Knall. Hermine hatte geradewegs einen Fluch auf Malfoy abgefeuert. Dieser traf ihn mit voller Wucht und beförderte ihn hart gegen die Wand. Malfoy war perplex.

„Ich habe mich dazu entschieden mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten. Aber ich lasse mich nicht mehr von dir beleidigen. Du bist der jenige der so behandelt gehört!" Hermines Atem raste.

Malfoy antwortete nicht. Grinsend stand er auf und wischte seinen Umhang glatt. Er widmete sich still wieder seinem Zaubertrank. Er hatte nicht vor jetzt mit ihr zu streiten.

Sie dagegen stand da und überlegte wie sie jetzt am besten ihre Wut an ihm auslassen konnte. Für einen kurzen Moment war sie drauf und dran seinen sündhaft teuren Umhang in Brand zu setzten. Aber sie war vernünftig. Sie wollte ihm nicht einen weiteren Grund geben sie zu beleidigen.

Plötzlich kam ihr die Idee ein Buch zu lesen gar nicht mal so dumm vor. Sie suchte nach ihrem Lieblingsbuch. Vom Winde verweht. Sollte Malfoy doch machen was er wollte. Sie ließ sich ihren Tag nicht versauen. Das Leben war zu schön.

Während sie auf dem Sofa saß und immer tiefer in die Geschichte um Scarlett sank, merkte sie nicht dass Malfoy dabei war sie zu beobachten. Eigentlich hatte sie schon vergessen, dass er überhaupt bei ihr war.

Malfoy hatte sie genau so in Erinnerung. Lesend. Immer und überall. Kein Wunder, dass sie so viel wusste. Wer dauernd Bücher verschlang musste zwangsweise auch mal auf etwas Wissenswertes stoßen.

_Vom Winde verweht._

Klingt nach Muggelzeug. Malfoy fing an lachend den Kopf zu schütten & fing sich somit einen kurzen finsteren Blick von Granger ein. Diese widmete sich danach aber sofort wieder ihrem Buch.

Es war so was von klar. Nur Hexen waren so naiv, dass sie glaubten, solche Geschichten konnten wirklich passieren. Wahrscheinlich las sie eine romantische Liebesgeschichte in der der Mann alles für ihre Liebe tat. Aber so etwas gab es in der echten Welt nicht. Nur Hexen und Muggel glaubten an solche Dinge.

Mit einem stillen Lachen wandte sich Malfoy zum gehen.

„Stop!"

Er drehte sich wieder um. Fragend zog er die Augenbraue hoch.

„Warum lachst du? Ist es lächerlich Bücher zu lesen?"

Wieder fing er an zu lachen. „Es ist abhängig."

„Von?"

„Von dem was man ließt."

Hermine wurde leicht rot. „Du kennst das Buch nicht mal!"

„Es ist Muggelkram. Es wird sich um Liebe handeln. Und Liebe ist lächerlich."

Jetzt musste Hermine lachen. „Ach ja, ich hatte vergessen. Ein Malfoy hat kein Herz."

„Das Herz hat mit Liebe nichts zu tun. Es hält einen einfach nur am Leben. Und da ich lebe, werde ich wohl ein Herz besitzen, Granger." Malfoy sah sie ernst an und Hermine schaute zweifelnd zurück.

„Ich glaube, du hast den Sinn des Lebens noch nicht erkannt. Das tut mir leid für dich."

Malfoy war getroffen. „Granger. Liebe ist etwas für Menschen die Zuflucht brauchen weil sie ihre Probleme nicht alleine bewältigen können. Sie suchen sich einen Menschen, auf denen sie ihre Schwierigkeiten abwälzen können und sich somit besser fühlen. Weil sie schwach sind. Sie sind nichts weiter als schwach! Und ich bin alles andere als schwach! Ich brauche niemanden der meine Probleme aus dem Weg schafft. Ich schaffe meine Probleme selber aus dem Weg. Und es tut mir leid für dich, dass du anscheinenden so hilfebedürftig bist, dass du diese kleine unbedeutende Sache als deinen Sinn des Lebens siehst." Er sah sie durchdringen an. Warum verschwand er nicht einfach?

„Es ist echt traurig, dass du und Pansy in einer Zwecksgemeinschaft lebt. Selbst sie hatte etwas Besseres verdient."

_Plopp._ Malfoy war verschwunden.

Hermine grinste. Sie hatte sich schließlich nicht weiter zurückhalten können. Sie hatte ihn zu gerne provoziert. Diesmal war sie die Stärkere gewesen. Aber warum war er wegen so einem Thema gleich so gereizt? Andererseits: Er ist ein Malfoy. Alles was ihn in ein falsches Licht stellt, musste korrigiert werden. Zufrieden mit diesem Gedanken widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Buch.

Dieses Biest! Sie hatte ihn so weit gebracht einfach zu apparieren, ohne sich auch nur ein wenig zu konzentrieren. Wo war er jetzt gelandet? Er kannte sich hier nicht aus.

Es war wahr: Pansy hatte etwas Besseres verdient und genau deshalb waren sie auch nicht mehr zusammen. Er setzte sich auf den Boden um seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

Um ihn herum war es dunkel. Aber er merkte, dass hier nicht viel sein konnte. Er spürte, dass er auf Erde saß und er roch frisches Gras, getränkt vom sauren Regen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, aber nicht vor Kälte, viel mehr vor Wut. Er war wütend auf sich selbst, aber das war nichts Neues. Nein, seine Wut galt diesmal viel mehr Granger. Konnte dieses dumme Plapperweib nicht einmal ihre Klappe halten? Mussten ihre Weißheiten aus ihr heraus sprudeln?

Malfoy stöhnte genervt. Warum zum Teufel ist er hier gelandet? Er schaute sich um. Es schien Nacht zu sein, Sterne waren am Himmel. Und dort drüben stand ein Eisengestell. Nein, eher ein Eisenturm. Der Eifelturm. Was ein Wunder, er war in Paris. Die Stadt der Liebe.

Noch einmal genervtes Stöhnen. Ein lautes _PLOPP_ durchdrang die behutsame Nacht der Pariser. Der Blonde Mann, war wieder verschwunden.

* * *

><p>Und, gefällt's? :)<p> 


	4. Ein Treffen im Park

Als Draco am Morgen erwachte, hatte er sich immer noch nicht beruhigt. Er war auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Der vernichtete Alkohol brannte immer noch in seinem Kopf.

Er hatte die Erinnerungen an damals ertrankt, bis er endlich in den Schlaf sank. Und das Resultat lag jetzt wie ein Elend auf dem schwarzen, sündhaftteuren Ledersofa.

Als der Geruch des Feuerwiskeys seine Nase kitzelte, war er kurz davor sich zu übergeben. Aber er hatte sich im Griff. Draco Malfoy hatte sich immer im Griff.

Auch als Pansy damals in Tränen vor ihm Stand, hatte er sich im Griff. Er hat sie ausgelacht, weil sie so schwach war. Anschließend hatte er sich umgedreht und sie in ihrem Elend zurück gelassen. Bis heute hat er noch nicht verstanden warum es sie so getroffen hatte. Sie konnte ihn gar nicht geliebt haben – wer liebte denn schon einen Malfoy?

Außerdem hatte er der Liebe vor Jahren abgeschworen. Granger hatte Recht: Draco hatte sie nur als Zweck gesehen. Er hatte nicht ihre Zuneigung gebraucht, einzig und allein braucht er ihren Körper. Aber selbst Sex hatte er im letzten Jahr nicht mehr gehabt. Dennoch war Pansy ihm immer eine Freundin gewesen, zwar keine die er je gewollt hätte, aber immerhin eine Freundin. Sie war loyal, das hatte ihm immer gefallen. Und außerdem hatte sie ihn, auch wenn er es nie wirklich zugegeben hatte, des Öfteren zum lachen gebracht.

Manchmal wünschte sich Malfoy sogar, dass wenn er nach Hause kam, sie wieder auf ihn warten würde. Aber diesen Wunsch hatte er seit Wochen nicht mehr verspürt. Vielleicht hatte er sich einfach damit abgefunden. Oder vielleicht lenkte ihn sein derzeitiger Plan zu sehr davon ab.

Langsam, begleitet von dem Wunsch sich endlich zu übergeben, stand Draco auf. Er entschloss sich kalt zu duschen, damit sein Kreislauf wieder in Gang kam, und zog sich danach an. Der Blick in den Spiegeln ließ ihn anschließend feixen.

Egal wie schlimm es ihm ging, er sah immer gut aus. Mit seiner blassen Haut und seinen eisblauen Augen hätte er genauso gut ein Vampir sein können. Er hatte aufgegeben sein Haar perfekt aussehen zu lassen, für sich selbst hatte er beschlossen, dass sie leicht durchwühlt besser aussahen. Außerdem entfernte diese gewisse Lässigkeit ihn noch mehr von seinem Vater. Und dieser Abstand war mehr als erwünscht.

Viele Frauen mochten es wie er aussah, das war ihm schon immer klar gewesen. Aber es gab halt diesen einen Haken: Er war ein Malfoy. Und Malfoy zu heißen war mehr Fluch als Segen. Klar, die Leute taten was er wollte, dennoch widerwillig. Und hinter seinem Rücken war es immer dieselbe Leier. Sie verurteilten ihn arrogant, gehässig und schlecht zu sein. Außerdem assoziierten sie mit ihm immer Macht. Macht die er nur hatte, weil er diesen Namen trug.

Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust schon wieder zu Granger zu gehen. Aber er brauchte sie und müsste sie, nach bestandener Mission, nie wieder sehen. Dieser Gedanke festigte sein Vorhaben immer wieder.

Als er bei ihr auftauchte, war sie mal wieder nicht da. Sie war eigentlich nie da wenn er sie wirklich mal benötigte. Draco setzte sich behutsam in den gewohnten Sessel und wartete. Zum Glück war er geduldig. Er musterte den Kamin, auf dem der Kessel immer noch brodelte. Wenigstens schaffte sie es, seine aufgetragenen Aufgaben zu erfüllen.

Er musste Stunden dort gesessen haben, bis er plötzlich hörte wie die Tür aufging. Wie erwähnt, zum Glück war er geduldig.

Als sie ins Zimmer kam, roch er sofort diesen blumigen Duft der von ihr aus gang. Genauso wie in den letzten Tagen. Ihr Mantel und das Kleid darunter, betonten ihre Figur sehr schön – nicht dass diese Tatsache Draco auch nur ansatzweise interessierte – und ihr Haar war an ihrem Hinterkopf zusammen gebunden.

Als sie Draco sah, vernahm er ihr gewohntes, genervtes Stöhnen.

„Wie lange bist du schon wieder hier?" Sie funkelte ihn böse an.

„Seit fast zwei Stunden."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, „Warum…? Schnüffelst du etwa jedes Mal hier rum? Wenn das so ist…-"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du auch nur ein bisschen interessant bist?" Draco fing an zu lachen, „Das Einzige was ich hier finden werde, ist wahrscheinlich ein Geheimversteck mit noch mehr Büchern. Des Weiteren weiß ich, wie man sich zu benehmen hat."

Hermine schnaubte, „Jaaa, Benehmen!"

Draco ignorierte ihr Kommentar, „Aber schön, dass du jetzt endlich hier bist, ich will mit dir reden."

Sie besprachen Dracos nächste Pläne. Hermines Aufgaben bestanden nun darin heraus zu finden, wo sich Lucius Malfoy derzeit befand. Er war verschwunden, nicht einmal seine Frau wusste wo er sich momentan aufhielt. Hermine fasste ihre Aufgabe diesmal gut auf. Draco erklärte ihr, dass es besser wäre wenn sie versuche ihn zu finden, da sie durch das Ministerium die besseren Methoden kenne. Wahrscheinlich gefiel ihr der Gedanke, ihm überlegen zu sein und deshalb erwiderte sie nichts. Sobald sie eine Ahnung hatte, wo er sein könne, müssten sie nur noch warten bis der Trank fertig war und anschließend würden sie versuchen ihn zu töten. In der Zwischenzeit, müsse Draco anfangen, von seinem Vater zu erzählen. Doch noch waren es 28 Tage bis zum Aufbruch und er wollte es so lang wie möglich vor sich herschieben.

„Naja und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, sieh zu, dass du in einem Monat noch lebst.", schloss Draco ab.

„Wow, du kümmerst dich um mein Leben, sehr schön!" Hermine lachte höhnisch.

„Wohl eher um mein eigenes. Aber interpretiere es wie du möchtest, Granger."

Zufrieden lächelte Hermine in sich hinein. „War das für heute alles?"

„Hast du etwa etwas vor? Ein Date?" Draco lachte laut. Der Gedanke, dass sie jemand haben möchte amüsierte ihn.

Hermine wurde rot. Sie sammelte sich kurz bevor sie ihm antwortete „Ja und ob!" Damit verschwand sie und Draco hörte nur noch die Badezimmertür zu knallen.

Sie hatte also ein Date. Draco interessierte es nur zu sehr mit wem. Wer würde sich denn schon dazu erbarmen sich mit ihr zu treffen? Bestimmt dieser Weasley. Draco kicherte bei der Vorstellung. Vielleicht sollte er sich das Dilemma angucken, schließlich wartete bei ihm zuhause auch nur wieder die Leere. Ein bisschen Spaß brauchte doch jeder einmal.

Er entschloss sich seine Legilimentik-Fähigkeiten zu Nutzen um herauszufinden wo und wann sie sich trafen. Er hatte diese Fähigkeit damals von Voldemort gelernt und brauchte deshalb keinen Augenkontakt zu seinen Opfern. Ein kurzer Blick in Grangers Kopf würde reichen.

Zuerst totale Leere und dann eine komplette Farbenwelt. Draco wühlte ein wenig in ihren Gedanken und erkannte sofort den Platz an dem sie ihr Date haben würde. Leider dachte sie gerade nicht an ihr Treffen gleich, aber Draco wollte sich selbst auch nicht die Spannung nehmen.

Er wandte den Desillusionierungszauber bei sich selbst an und disapparierte.

Als er aufhörte sich zu drehen, war er genau da wo er hin wollte. Um ihn herum grüne Wiese, kleine Wege, prachtvolle Bäume und ein kleiner See – der St. James Park. Eine Park, der immer wieder gerne von herumturtelden Pärchen besucht wird. Draco setzte sich in den Schatten einer Eiche und wartete.

Hermine tauchte etwa eine halbe Stunde später auf. Sie apparierte nur zwei Meter von Draco entfernt und brachte ihn fast dazu schnell wieder zu verschwinden. Er hatte für einen kurzen Moment vergessen, dass er nicht zu sehen war, fing sich aber noch rechtzeitig. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht.

Hermine ging auf eine Decke im Gras zu, auf der ein braunhaariger, schlanker Mann saß. Anders als erwartet, kannte ihn Draco nicht. Der Mann erhob sich als er Hermine erblickte und umarmte sie zur Begrüßung. Die beiden setzten sich und redeten, während der Braunhaarige den mitgebrachten Picknickkorb öffnete und anfing verschiedenste Speisen hervorzuholen.

Es schien als wüsste er wie man Frauen behandeln müsste, Hermine lachte viel und wirkte glücklich. Draco hatte noch nie eine Frau so zum lachen gebracht. Er hatte auch nie die Absicht dazu gehabt.

Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass Hermine als Frau echt etwas hermachte. Sie war schlank, nicht sehr groß, aber ihre Kurven passten perfekt zu ihr und ihre braunen Haare harmonierten mit ihrer blassen Haut. Dazu kam, dass ihre braunen Augen strahlten, wenn sie ihr Zahnpasta-Lächeln preisgab. Wäre ihr Charakter auch nur halb so schlimm, würde Draco sie eventuell sogar mögen.

Er saß weiterhin so da und beobachtete die zwei. Er überlegte, dass er diese Momente, sobald all seine Probleme gelöst sind, auch haben werde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, und auch das musste er sich eingestehen, beneidete er den Mann, der Hermine dort gegenübersaß. Nicht weil es sich um Hermine handelte. Er schien einfach so, als sei seine größte Herausforderung eine Frau zu erobern. Nicht gleich die ganze Welt zu retten. Oder wenigstens sein eigenes Leben.

So schien er zumindest. In Gedanken wurde Draco neugierig was des Mannes größte Sorge ist und fing an in seinen Gedanken rumzusuchen.

Draco fand raus, dass es sich um einen Muggel handelte. Er lachte. Als ob Hermine mit so einem glücklich werden konnte. Selbst Weasley wäre eine bessere Wahl gewesen. Und Draco hatte Recht, sie würde nicht glücklich mit ihm werden. Denn er hatte nicht einmal die Absicht sie glücklich zu machen.

Im Grunde war der Kerl, der ihr gegenübersaß, genauso zu Hermine wie Draco damals zu Pansy war, nur halt ohne die Gabe Zaubern zu können. Er wollte ihren Körper mehr nicht.

Aus irgendeinem Grund machte diese Tatsache Draco wütend. Ohne auch nur richtig nachzudenken, löste er den Desillusionierungszauber auf und wanderte Richtung Schauplatz. Als er dort auftauchte, weiteten sich Hermines Augen.

„Hermine, ich brauche dich. Jetzt… bitte." So ganz wusste er nicht was er überhaupt machte.

Hermine schaute ihn verblüfft an und ihr Date genauso. „Äh, nein Malfoy jetzt nicht. Ich… Ich dachte wir wären für heute fertig gewesen."

Ihr Sitznachbar schaute sie fragend an, „Ist das dein Freund?"

„NEIN! Nein, nein, nein!" sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, „Nein, er ist nur… ein Klient."

Draco sah sie durchdringend an. „Es ist wirklich wichtig!" Er flehte nun fast.

Hermines Blick verfinsterte sich. Draco brauchte nicht ihre Gedanken zu lesen, um zu wissen, dass sie ihm am liebsten den Kopf abreißen würde. Aber sie bewegte sich kein Stück.

„Bitte." Wiederholte Draco eindringlich.

Hermine wurde wütend, „Kann es nicht bis morgen warten?"

„Leider nicht." Draco versuchte einen bedrückten Eindruck zu machen.

Entschuldigend sah sie ihr Date an, „Es scheint wirklich wichtig zu sein… Ich muss…"

„Geh nur, geh nur. Wir machen an einem anderen Tag weiter." Er lächelte gekünstelt. Draco konnte schon fast seine Enttäuschung riechen. Aber er würde dafür sorgen, dass seine Drohung sich nicht bewahrheiten wird.

„Danke." Antwortete Hermine schlicht und küsste ihn wie aus dem Nichts.

Draco keuchte und schaute schnell weg.

Mit einem letzten Lächeln verabschiedete sie sich von ihrem Date und ging schnurstracks davon. Draco eilte ihr hinterher.

„Ich bringe dich um." Flüsterte sie leise als er sie eingeholt hatte.

Als sie die schattige Eiche erreichten, packte Draco sie am Arm und die beiden disapparierten.

* * *

><p>wieder ziemlich wenige Wörter, aber irgendwie wollte ich euch die Reaktion von Hermine vorenthalten :) Ich bin mir auch noch nicht ganz schlüssig wie sie darauf reagieren wird. wie würdet ihr an ihrer stelle reagieren? ;)<p>

Ich habe in 10 Tagen Ferien! Ich HOFFE dass ich da noch mehr Zeit zum schreiben habe, denn es macht mir mehr als nur Spaß. Ständig entscheide ich im Verlauf der Geschichte um und es nimmt immer wieder eine andere Form an. Ich hoffe ihr habt genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen :)


	5. Wahre Schwäche kommt von Innen

Hermine riss sich sofort von Draco los, als die beiden in ihrer Wohnung ankamen.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, jagte sie ihm einen Fluch an den Hals - es zog ihn von den Füßen und er landete hart auf dem Parkett ohne sich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegen zu können. Er war gelähmt.

„Hermine…-" Zu dem Lähmungsfluch kam der Verstummungsfluch.

„Pass auf!" Hermine war in Rage. „Ich habe dir klar und deutlich gesagt, dass mein Privatleben mir gehört! Du hast schon dafür gesorgt, dass ich in meiner eigenen Wohnung nicht mehr tun und lassen kann was ich will und das genügt. Du hast nicht das Recht dazu, mir hinterher zu spionieren. Es ist mir vollkommen egal wie wichtig es ist - mein eigenes Leben ist mir wichtiger! Und wenn du auch nur einen kleinen Moment länger meine Hilfe brauchst, dann lass es in Zukunft sein!" Sie sah in wütend ins Gesicht. Am liebsten wollte sie ihm Schmerz zufügen. Er hatte gerade alles zerstört. Sie wusste, dass ihr Date, genauer gesagt Jeff, jetzt denken wird sie sei verrückt. Was sollte er denn schon denken, wenn ein blasser, lichtblonder Typ, komplett schwarz gekleidet und im Umhang, vorbei kommt und sie von ihm wegordert. Wer würde denn schon nicht denken, sie sei ein Freak?

Draco lag da und konnte nicht reagieren. Er hatte nicht mal die Chance dazu. Klar, er hatte die Mittel dazu sein Schweigen aufzuheben, aber er wollte nicht. Er hätte eh nicht gewusst was er ihr sagen wollte. Sie hatte vollkommen recht: Er hatte nicht Befugnis dazu in ihr Privatleben einzugreifen.

Was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, wusste er immer noch nicht. Und selbst wenn er es gewusst hätte, wollte er es nicht wahr haben. Er hatte sie gerade tatsächlich beschützt. Beschützt vor Typen wie er selbst einer war. Und er hatte nicht das Recht dazu.

Hermine war mehr als nur genervt. Wenn sie ihm bei seinem Plan geholfen hat, also ihre Pflicht erfüllt hat, würde sie ihn eigenhändig umbringen. Das schwor sie sich in diesem Moment. Sie hob den Lähmungsfluch auf.

Draco spürte wie seine verkrampfte Haltung sich lösen konnte. Wenn man gelähmt war, fühlte man sich immer, als sei man in eine zu enge Plastikhülle gequetscht worden. Dennoch blieb er einen Moment lang liegen und schloss die Augen. Er atmete tief durch und überlegte was er jetzt machen würde. Er befreite sich selbst von seinem Schweigen.

„Hör zu, ich muss mit dir über meinen Vater reden."

Hermine zog ihre Augenbraue hoch, „Und das hätte nicht warten können? Du hast mich tatsächlich dort weg geholt, damit wir jetzt dieses dämliche Gespräch führen?"

Kurz überlegte sie, dass er wirklich ein guter Zauberer sein musste. Sie hatte seine Stimme nicht freigegeben… Oder?

„Ich dachte, es sei heute am besten."

Sie setzte sich. Es gefiel ihr keineswegs. Aber da er ihr schon den Tag versaut hatte, konnte sie ihm jetzt auch zuhören. Er würde danach nicht noch mal eine Ausrede haben um ihren Tag zu verunstalten. Als Zeichen, dass er anfangen durfte, sah sie ihn an.

Wo sollte er jetzt beginnen? Er wollte sich eigentlich auf dieses Gespräch vorbereiten, aber jetzt blieb ihm keine Wahl.

Sollte er sich jetzt auch hinsetzen? Er blieb unschlüssig stehen und drehte sich um, um einen kurzen Moment nachdenken zu können. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Lucius Malfoy, also mein Erzeuger, kann genauso wenig wie ich etwas dazu die Reinblütigen als erhoben anzusehen."

Als Hermine etwas erwidern wollte, kappte ihr Draco das Wort.

„Ich möchte bitte, dass du mich ausreden lässt. Ich möchte dich nicht zum Schweigen bringen. Offengelassenes werde ich beantworten. Später."

Hermine schwieg.

„Also, er kann genauso wenig was dafür wie ich. Ihm wurde seid seiner Geburt, der Gedanke der Rassenlehre vorgeschwärmt. Jedes Mal sprach man in höchsten Tönen von reinem Zaubererblut und verachtete jedes auch nur so unreines. Von Anfang an hatte man immer nur etwas mit richtigen, ausgewählten Zauberern und Hexen zu tun. Wer so aufwächst, lernt diese Gewohnheiten zu leben. Es wird zur Selbstverständlichkeit und alles andere verachtet man."

Draco versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er wollte die Worte am liebsten alle ausspucken, da die Gedanken an dieses primitive Denken ihn anekelten. Und er war selber Teil dieses Denkens. Noch.

„Genauso wie ich, war er ein Slytherin. Genauso, wie all unsere Vorfahren. Man kann schon fast sagen, wir wurden dazu geboren um irgendwann die Dunklen Mächte lieben zu lernen.", erklärte er sarkastisch.

„Früh lernte er Narzissa, meine Mutter, kennen. Sie heirateten zeitig und Niemand hatte etwas dagegen. Merlin, anderes wäre passiert wäre sie eine Muggelstämmige. Lucius erfuhr durch Bekannte von Tom Riddle. Ein Mann, der darauf setzte, die Zauberwelt vom schmutzigen Blut zu befreien. Ihm gefiel dieser Gedanke und versuchte diesen Typen ausfindig zu machen, um ihm bei seinen Plänen zu unterstützen. Er war erfolgreich. Ja, mein Erzeuger war einer der ersten Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. Er verhalf ihm zu seiner Macht, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Der Dunkle Lord sah ihn immer als einer seiner stärksten Anhänger. Aber, wie jeder weiß, muss man dafür auch Opfer bringen. Anfangs wollte er nur Informationen, an die er selbst nicht kam. Irgendwann verlangte er zu morden oder mordete auch seine Todesser. Leider traf es nie meinen lieben Vater. Als der Tag kam, an dem Lucius versagte und nach Askaban kam, sah der Lord in ihm den schwachen Menschen, der er schon immer war. Er verlor sofort seine Position und war, sobald er aus Askaban floh, für die Drecksarbeit zuständig. Bis dahin, hatte ich nie an die Macht und an die Absichten des Dunklen Lords gezweifelt. Und dann kam die Zeit, in der er entschied unser Heim als sein Lager zu missbrauchen. Ich sah wie Unschuldige gefoltert und getötet wurden. Nicht nur Muggel, auch Zauberer. Ich sah in dieser Zeit die schrecklichsten Dinge. Muggel mussten beobachten wir ihre Kinder ermordet wurden und Zauberer wurden dazu gezwungen ihre Geliebten selbst zu töten. Man hörte einige Personen Wochen lang vor Schmerz schreien, bis sie von ihrem Leid erlöst wurden. Mir wurde klar, dass Zauberer genauso schwach sein können, wie Muggel. Selbst Zauberer von denen man sagte, dass sie zu der starken und machtvollen Sorte gehörten, verloren in diesem Haus den Verstand. Manche wurden so lange gefoltert, bis sie sich selbst umbrachten. Sie waren alle in denselben Momenten schwach. Weder Lucius, noch meine Mutter lehnten sich gegen diese Grausamkeiten auf. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie ermutigten mich dazu, genauso zu handeln wie er. In diesen Momenten war ich kurz davor einfach zu verschwinden. Ich war jetzt Derjenige der Unschuldigen Grausames zufügen sollte. Ich musste stillschweigen, denn ich wusste, jeder der sich nicht seinen Diensten gnädig erwies, wurde aus dem Weg geschafft. Und bei Merlin, ich wollte noch weniger selbst zu den Gefolterten gehören, wie ich selbst folterte. Während ich sah, wie meine Mutter immer weiter daran zerbrach, wurde mein Erzeuger von Tag zu Tag lebendiger. Er kümmerte sich immer um uns, lebte aber gleichzeitig seinem Idol nach. Doch er sah die Schwachstellen in des Lords Plan. Er hatte die Prophezeiung gehört und wusste dass der Lord früher oder später an, Merlin sei dank, Potter scheitern würde. Also fing er an eigene Pläne zu schmiegen. Er beobachtete das Verhalten des Dunklen Lords präzise. Und somit wurde er exzellent im Zaubern. Die stärkste Magie, ist nun kein Problem mehr. In sein Vorhaben plante er auch mich ein. Er zog seinen eigenen Sohn in seine Machenschaften und fragte nicht einmal ob ich nicht andere Pläne habe. Auch meine Mutter hinderte ihn nicht weiter. Sie sah einen Ausweg, wenn es den Dunklen Lord nicht mehr geben würde. Sie dachte, mein Erzeuger würde aufhören, sobald er sah, dass selbst der stärkste Zauberer an seinen Plänen scheiterte. Aber dem war nicht so. Dennoch erkannte sie die Zeichen nicht und tut es heute immer noch nicht. Sie lebt in ihrer Scheinwelt. Man kann es ihr nicht verübeln, in eine Welt zu flüchten in der alles besser ist. Na ja, aber soweit ich informiert bin, versucht mein Vater durch primitive Morde und Folter von Muggel seine Macht auszutesten. Wie bereits erklärt, er fängt an, wo der Dunkle Lord auch damals begonnen hatte. Und es liegt mittlerweile in unser beide Hände dort einzugreifen."

Hermine schluckte. Sie kannte diese Geschichte schon, das Ganze war auch kein Geheimnis. Aber sie aus Dracos Mund zu hören, war etwas anderes. Es war ein Erlebnisbericht der grausamen Art. Während der Erzählung glitt die Gänsehaut über ihren ganzen Körper. Nie wäre es ihr konkret in den Sinn gekommen, dass Draco unter dem Ganzen jemals gelitten hatte. Er wirkte nie, als sei er jemals unzufrieden gewesen.

Und er hatte gerade zugegeben dass er getötet hatte. Also müsste es eine Opferliste von ihm geben.

„Was ist mit deiner Akte? Warum habe ich nur die Hälfte davon?" Gespannt wartete sie auf seine Antwort.

„Damals habe ich mit Scrimgeour geredet. Eine meiner Bitte an ihm lag darin, dass ich meine Akte bereinigen durfte. Es lag mir einfach schwer am Herzen, dass ich den einzigen Mord begehe, der ist, der die Welt befreit."

„Aber nur weil es nicht in deiner Akte steht, heißt es nicht dass du es niemals getan hast!" Hermine protestierte.

„Das stimmt.", musste Draco zugeben, „Aber es war mehr symbolisch für mich selbst."

Wenn sie schon über seine Akte sprachen, fiel Hermine noch etwas ein: „Zeig mir deinen Arm!"

Draco wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Warum wollte sie…? Ah, er verstand. Er zog seinen linken Arm frei. Dort war nichts.

„Also, warst du nie ein… ein ausgewählter Anhänger.", stellte Hermine fest.

„Hm, so kann man es nicht nennen. Ich war ihm immer zu lästig um ein richtiger Anhänger zu sein."

Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch, aber Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf – er wollte ihre Frage dazu nicht beantworten. Er müsste dann zugeben, dass es Schwäche in ihm gibt und das konnte er nicht.

Doch etwas geschah in Hermine. Sie fing an zu verstehen warum Draco so unerträglich war. Er wurde dazu erzogen. Sie hatte sich nie darüber nie Gedanken gemacht, sondern immer gedacht, dass er sich selbst dazu entschieden hatte so zu sein. Er wurde tatsächlich dazu erzogen sich arrogant und selbstsüchtig zu verhalten. Sie musste über diese Abnormalität lachen. Wer wollte denn schon ein unerträgliches Kind haben?

Hermines Lachen zog Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. „Es ist nichts, mir ist gerade nur etwas klar geworden.", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

Machte sie sich jetzt über ihn lustig? Er erzählte ihr überaus privates und sie lachte?

Er schaute sie finster an. Er rettete sie vor diesem Typen, erzählte ihr von seinem Leben und sie lachte. Er stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Warte!"

Er drehte sich wieder um.

„Sag mir eins."

Jetzt war er Derjenige der seine Augenbrauen hoch zog.

„Warum nennst du mich plötzlich Hermine?" Als wäre es ihr nicht aufgefallen!

Draco wurde rot. Warum wurde er jetzt bloß rot?

Er setzte sich in den Sessel und wusch sich mit seinen Händen durchs Gesicht.

„Es ist… Also es war… Ehrlich gesagt wegen dem Typen vorhin. Manche Ziele brauchen halt außergewöhnliche Mittel", offenbarte er.

Hermine klappte der Mund auf. War Draco etwa…? Quatsch!

„Oh Merlin, lüg mich nicht an!" Das war lächerlich!

Draco verstand nicht wirklich warum sie das jetzt sagte. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Warum sollte ich dich deswegen anlügen?"

„Weil…" Hermine war es irgendwie peinlich das jetzt auch noch erklären zu müssen, „Na ja, weil du gesagt hattest, dass Zuneigung für dich nur…-" Sie brauchte gar nicht zu Ende reden, denn Dracos Lachen unterbrach sie.

„Du glaubst ich empfinde etwas für dich und war eifersüchtig auf diesen ekelhaften Kerl?" Er wusste gar nicht wann er das letzte Mal so gelacht hatte.

„Na ja, ja! Warum sollte es sonst zu diesem Sinneswandel kommen?" Hermine wurde langsam sauer.

„Oh Merlin, aber wer würde sich denn schon in dich verlieben!" Draco prustete erneut vor Lachen.

„Malfoy! Es gibt da welche die so was tun! Wenn du es genau wissen möchtest, war Jeff kurz davor…-" Wieder wurde sie unterbrochen.

„Nein. War er nicht.", berichtigte Draco sie. „Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich mir dein Date anschauen um etwas zum Lachen zu haben. Und mich interessierte es, was er von dir dachte. Also spielte ich ein wenig Zauberer und… Na ja er will nur deinen liebreizenden Körper."

„Du hast was?" Hermine konnte nicht glauben was sie dort gerade gehört hatte.

„Komm schon Granger, jetzt musst du dich wenigstens nicht mehr mit ihm rumschlagen.", entgegnete ihr Draco mit einem Zwinkern.

Hermine ignorierte diese Antwort. „Und du wolltest mich vor ihm _retten_?"

„Ja."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich keine depressive Partnerin gebrauchen kann, wenn ich meine Pläne umzusetzen versuche." Wow, selbst Draco selbst kam diese Erklärung plausibel vor.

Da Hermine ihm nichts mehr entgegnete, apparierte er einfach ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Hermine starrte auf den Sessel wo gerade eben noch Draco gesessen hatte. Sie wollte ihn eigentlich fragen was genau er gesehen hatte. In Jeffs Gedanken. Seine Erklärung gerade musste wahr sein. Und er hatte auch recht gehabt: Es war lachhaft zu glauben, dass Draco was für sie empfinden könnte. War auch besser so. Aber sie fand es sehr interessant, dass er wahrscheinlich einer der besten Legilimentiker war.

Und was machte sie jetzt? Jeff wollte also nur ihren Körper. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich weiter über ihn Gedanken zu machen.

Zuhause angekommen, ging Draco direkt Richtung Bad. Er schaute in den Spiegel und lies das raus, was er gerade zurückhalten musste. Die Erinnerungen an die Bilder seiner Opfer ließen ihn jedes Mal innerlich zusammenbrechen. Er hasste es. Aber andererseits hatte ihn diese Tatsache, seine Schwäche, ihn davon abgehalten ein Anhänger Voldemorts zu werden. Der Dunkle Lord wusste, dass Draco einfach zu schwach war. Das Einzige was ihn damals vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte, war die Tatsache dass er Derjenige war der am besten unbemerkt Details über Harry Potter ausfindig machen konnte.

Aber es war diesmal nicht so schlimm wie sonst. Die Aussicht, dass er bald alles wieder gut machen würde und danach ein friedliches Leben haben würde, ließen ihn in die Zukunft blicken. Und er hatte schließlich heute auch schon Gutes vollbracht. Hermine würde nicht auf diesen Typen eingehen, Draco sei dank. Und das war ein gutes Gefühl.

Dennoch war er wieder widerlich zu ihr gewesen. Das wollte er nicht, aber er wollte sich ihr auch nicht annähern. Er war ehrlich gewesen: Er brauchte keine Liebe. Er wollte einfach nur Frieden für sich selbst.

* * *

><p>Ich wollte aus Hermine kein ganzes Biest machen, sie ist für mich ein herzensguter und vernünpftiger Mensch. Ich mit meinem Temperament hätte ihn umgebracht. Man merkt dass sich bei Draco langsam etwas anbahnt oder? Ob es bei Hermine dasselbe ist...? ;)<p>

Mit diesem Kapitel wünsche ich euch und euren Familien ein wunderschönes und gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest! :) und falls ich nichts mehr von mir hören lasse (was ich nicht glaube ;)) einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! aber erstmal genieße ich die Tage mit der Familie :)


	6. Das gutmütige Gefühl

Sooo meine Lieben, erstmal ein verspätetes **_FROHES NEUES JAHR! _**

irgendwie habe ich in den Ferien doch weniger Zeit als geplant mit dem Schreiben verbracht. Nach Weihnachten hatte ich auch nicht wirklich Motivation. Mit anderen Worten: Ich habe mich durch dieses Kapitel gequält. Ich wusste zwischenzeitlich selbst nicht wie es weiter gehen soll. Aber letztendlich habe ich es doch geschafft :) Ich bin 100% nicht zufrieden, aber lest einfach selbst :)

* * *

><p>Schon lange hatte Draco kein öffentliches Leben mehr genossen. Ehrlich gesagt, waren seine einzigen Beschäftigungen seit Monaten Planen und einfach Nachdenken. Aber das Nachdenken war von seinen beiden Hobbies das meist gehasste. Wenn er nachdachte wurde ihm jedes Mal klar wie erbärmlich sein Leben war. Seine Kindheit hatte nie stattgefunden - seine Eltern hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er mit dem Tag, mit dem er auf diese Erde trat, erwachsen wurde. Seine Schulzeit war genauso durchplant gewesen - von seinen Eltern. Und jetzt war er so erwachsen, dass er sich schon als <em>"zu alt"<em> ansah. Er fühlte sich als wäre er am Ende seiner Lebzeit und wartete nur noch auf den ausschlaggebenden Zeitpunkt. Bitter, wenn man mit Zwanzig einfach nur noch auf den Tod wartete. Ja, es gab Momente in seinem Leben, da hatte er eine Zukunft für undenkbar gehalten. Aber seit dem Moment, in dem er selbst zum Planenden wurde, sah er nun endlich einen Sinn. _Ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels_, wie Muggel immer so schön sagten_. _Und jetzt wo er handelte, fühlte er sich seit Langem endlich wieder lebendig. Es ist als ob durch die ausgelaugten und eingefrorenen Adern wieder warmes, saftiges Blut fließe. Er hatte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass er jemals wieder lachen würde und genau das hatte er gestern getan. Der Grund für sein Lachen war Boshaftigkeit gewesen, aber immerhin. Selbst gute Menschen lachten mal aus Boshaftigkeit.

Und schließlich hatte das Lachen ihn wieder mit etwas Wärme gefüllt. Und er war froh über die Wärme. Aber was sollte er jetzt mit dieser emotionalen Wärme anstellen? Es gab keine Möglichkeit diese Wärme weiterhin zu behalten.

Er hatte schließlich niemanden mehr. Nachdem er beschlossen hatte, dass er niemanden brauchte, wollte ihn auch niemand mehr. Die letzten Monate hatte er nur noch selbst – oder eher gesagt das, was von ihm übrig geblieben ist. Und selbst das war jetzt gerade nur noch so von Einsamkeit erfüllt. Es stimmte ihn eigenartig traurig, dass Hermine Granger, der einzige Mensch war mit dem er momentan Kontakt hatte. Aber es war nicht nur ein gezwungenes, sondern auch ein zu schwieriges Verhältnis mit ihr. Eigentlich ein Verhältnis was kein Mensch freiwillig eingehen würde.

Niedergeschlagen ließ sich Draco wieder zurück in sein Bett fallen.

Bei Hermine sah das Ganze im Moment nicht anders aus. Ihre Freunde sah sie normalerweise dauernd bei der Arbeit. Aber die waren halt tagsüber, ja… arbeiten. Im Zauberministerium kannte man so etwas wie freie Tage eigentlich nicht. Jeder arbeitete soweit es ging rund um die Uhr. Wenn man nicht gerade dort im Büro arbeitete, saß man Zuhause und machte Nachforschungen. Oder man war, wie Hermine, in irgendwelche Missionen verstrickt. Aber wirklich arbeiten tat sie ja momentan nicht.

Und dank ihrer Mission hatte sie nun auch kein Privatleben mehr. Was würde sie nach vier Tagen mit Draco Malfoy nur geben um sich endlich mal wieder ausgiebig mit ihrer Freundin Ginny zu unterhalten. Aber Ginny und Harry waren nach ihrer Hochzeit nach Italien gezogen, um dort ein friedliches Leben, fernab vom Englischen Trubel zu haben. Man konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln - nach Harrys Erfolg hatten sie keine Minute Ruhe gehabt. So waren Ron und sie jetzt alleine. Aber Ron hatte sich ihr gegenüber auch verändert. Als sie damals beschlossen hatte, sich von ihm zu trennen, war seine Welt zusammen gebrochen. Hermine konnte einfach nicht mehr mit ihm weitermachen. Sie merkte, dass es einfach nicht passte. Es gab nur selten Momente in denen Ron sie wieder als seine alte platonische Freundin sah - nicht als Geliebte - und sie war froh über diese Momente. Aber leider existierten diese einfach zu selten. Allein seine Blicke verrieten zu viel. Und so hatte sie nur noch einige Kollegen, mit denen sie in der Mittagspause über Alltägliches plauderte oder still dasaß und das Leben genoss.

Ja und da war dann noch die Männerwelt. Die, wie sich gestern herausgestellt hatte, auch nur voller Enttäuschungen war. Oh Merlin, warum war das Leben nur so kompliziert?

Das was am meisten deprimierte war, dass selbst Malfoy jemanden hatte der ihm das Leben versüßte.

Aber vielleicht sollte sie ihre Aufgabe anfangen ernst zu nehmen und nicht depressiv über ihr aktuelles Leben nachdenken. Sie sollte herausfinden wo Lucius Malfoy steckte und genau damit würde sie jetzt gleich beginnen.

Um überhaupt einen Anhaltspunkt zu bekommen, entschloss sie sich dazu ins Ministerium zu gehen und herausfinden wo er das letzte Mal gesehen wurde.

Es war schön nach so einer ungewohnt langen Zeit mal wieder an ihrem Arbeitsplatz aufzutauchen. Schon allein der Geruch in ihrem Büro, ließ sie ein bisschen munterer werden. Hier war einfach ihre Welt. Eine Welt voller Rätsel und Möglichkeiten das Leben besser zu machen.

Sie fing an mit seiner Akte. Es war nichts Verwunderliches in ihr. Ein paar weniger Morde als bei anderen Todessern, aber das sollte sich ja, laut Draco, bald ändern.

Als Wohnort war immer noch die Malfoy Mansion eingetragen. Wo sollte sie anfangen?

Sie würde allein nicht auf die Lösung kommen. Sie brauchte einen Anhaltspunkt. Draco hätte ihr wenigstens ein bisschen mehr verraten können! Das Erste was ihr einfiel war, dass wenn es einer wusste, das der Tagesprophet war. Sie schickte ein Memo an die Zentrale des Tagespropheten und wartete ab. Minuten später kam es zurück mit dem Ergebnis, dass keiner wusste wo Lucius Malfoy sich befand.

Sie schrieb ein weiteres Memo, _„brauche deine Hilfe, komm rüber wenn du kannst_", und schickte es zu seinem Empfänger.

Keine geschlagene Minute später stand Ron Weasley in ihrem Büro. Er strahlte sie an. „Hermine!", sagte er und schritt auf sie zu um ihn zu umarmen. Hermine erwiderte seine Umarmung, bedacht darauf sie kurz zu halten. Sie lächelte ihn an und fing anschließend an zu erklären wo er ihr bei helfen müsse.

„Hör zu, ich muss unbedingt herausfinden wo sich Lucius Malfoy aufhält." Genug gelächelt, jetzt schaute sie ernst.

Rons Mine verfinsterte sich. „War klar, dass du nicht hier bist um zu fragen wie es mir geht."

Hermine war verdutzt. Hatte er ihr Memo nicht verstanden? Dennoch antwortete sie nicht darauf.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ist nicht grad so, dass ich täglich mit ihm Kaffee trinke.", antwortete er schließlich.

„Jaa… Aber ich meine, es muss doch irgendwen geben, der es weiß.", erwiderte sie.

„Wahrscheinlich irgendwer der bei ihm ist. 'N Sklave oder so."

Hermine ging damit ein Licht auf. „Danke, danke, danke Ron!" rief sie und rannte auch schon wieder aus ihrem Büro um wieder in ihre Wohnung zu apparieren. Dort würde Draco wahrscheinlich schon wieder rum sitzen. Aber das erwartete sie diesmal auch.

Nur war er schließlich doch nicht da. ‚Dann wird er später kommen', dachte sich Hermine.

Sie riss ein Blatt aus ihrem Notizblock, schrieb groß _HAUSELFEN _darauf und hing es an ihre Pinnwand. Es war eigentlich überflüssig, diese Notiz an die Wand zu hängen - Hermine hätte niemals eine ihrer Ideen vergessen - aber somit war es irgendwie… Offizieller.

Hermine wartete Stunden, aber Draco war bis jetzt nicht hier angekommen. Sie schaute zum Feuer, auf dem immer noch der Kessel mit dem Vielsafttrank brodelte. Jetzt hatte sie sich mal um Draco gekümmert und nun lies er sich nicht mehr blicken!

Es war nun schon dunkel und im Gegensatz zu den letzten Tagen war er einfach nicht aufgetaucht. Sie hätte in dieser Zeit auch einfach etwas anderes machen können.

Gefrustet ging sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Ja, Draco hatte sich dazu entschieden heute nicht bei Hermine aufzutauchen. Es war unfreundlich und respektlos jeden Tag ihres derzeitigen Lebens in Beschlag zu nehmen. Außerdem hatte er heute auch keinen Grund um zu ihr zu gehen. Er müsste einmal nach dem Trank sehen, aber das konnte er auch in der Nacht machen.

Er wollte einen neuen Umgangston angehen und Hermine sollte das Versuchsobjekt dazu sein. Draco verbrachte den Tag damit sich durch _Anwendung einfacher Zauberei _zu lesen. Nicht, dass es ihn sonderlich interessierte, aber er braucht etwas um den Tag rumzukriegen, ohne großes Nachdenken. Er bemerkte erst, dass es spät sein musste, als die Dunkelheit durch sein Zimmer schlich.

Nach Mitternacht beschloss er in Hermines Wohnung zu apparieren. Auch hier war es düster.

_Lumos._

Bedacht darauf leise zu sein, schlich er durch die Diele ins Wohnzimmer. Das Feuer des Kessels flutete das Zimmer mit Licht. Draco brauchte nur einen Blick hineinwerfen um zu sehen, dass alles okay war. Er wollte wieder verschwinden, aber irgendetwas zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Er würde Hermine einfach nur eine Notiz dalassen, dass er hier war und mit dem Trank alles in Ordnung ist und…

Als er Hermine in ihrem Bett liegend und träumend sah, vergaß er seinen letzten Gedankengang. Wie kann eine Hexe nur so wunderschön aussehen während sie schlief?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte Hermine nicht schön finden. Schon gar nicht wunderschön. Er war ein Malfoy!

Er drehte sich um und verschwand. _Plopp_

Hermine erwachte. Das Geräusch des Desapparierens hatte sie aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen. Hatte sie das etwa nur geträumt? Wer sollte denn schon mitten in der Nacht zu ihr kommen? Außerdem hatte Draco doch gesagt, dass er die Wohnung bestens mit Schutzzaubern verriegelt hatte…

Hermine drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schlief wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie den Vorfall schon vergessen.

Draco dagegen nicht. Die Nacht war lang gewesen und er hatte verschiedenste Feststellungen gemacht:

Das Bild von Hermine ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und er wollte sie.

Fände sie das heraus, würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen.

Er kam sich vor als hätte er zu viel getrunken oder sich mit anderen Gegenständen in eine Art Trance befördert. Es war einfach lächerlich. Diese Tatsache rief er sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis: Es war lächerlich, dass diese Hexe, dieselbe Hexe die immer seine Feinde unterstütze und ihn immer gehasst hatte, seinen Kopf verdreht hatte. Und das im Schlaf.

Draco wollte schreien. Er hätte am liebsten seine Fäuste gegen die Wände geschlagen und einfach nur laut geschrieen. Es war leichter zu hassen, als gutartige Gefühle zu zulassen. Seitdem er sie das erste Mal wieder gesehen hat, ist seine Welt aus den Fugen geraten. Er wusste wieder wie es ist zu lachen. Wie es ist sich Sorgen zu machen. Wie es ist mit Menschen Kontakt zu haben ohne sie töten zu wollen. Und jetzt wusste er wieder wie es ist für jemanden zu fühlen.

Es war keine Liebe. Liebe entwickelt sich und, um Merlins Willen, zwischen ihr und ihm hat sich noch gar nichts entwickelt. Aber er merkte eine gewisse Zuneigung. Als er sie dort liegen sah, hatte er das große Bedürfnis sich einfach daneben zu legen. Er wollte einfach Teil ihrer Träume sein…

Oh Merlin, solche Gedanken hatte er noch nie gehabt!

Immer und immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf weil ihn ein absurder Gedanke nach dem anderen kam. Hatte das Kopfschütteln denn je ein Ende?

* * *

><p>Ich glaube meine Unzufriedenheit besteht in der Wendung. Ich mag den hasserfüllten Draco, da es leichter ist über diesem zu schreiben :) Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben, aber momentan muss ich mich mit meiner Facharbeit beschäftigen.<p> 


End file.
